Without You
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Everyone sings from time to time. Especially when you're alone or expressing yourself. Mira finds that out when she saw one of the biggest surprises of her life.


**Hey guys! Flaredragon here and is my first oneshot. Don't really know why I did this, but I hope you like it. This happened around the time Lucy joined Fairy Tail.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within the manga/anime, I also don't' own this song (it's '** ** _Without You' by David Guetta ft Usher or the Max Schnieder cover)_** **.**

 **Without You**

It was a little before dawn, barely any light in the sky at all. A silver haired beauty was waking up to start her usual routine. Her name's Mirajane Strauss, but most people call her Mira. She quickly took a shower to help her wake up and dressed in her red dress that went down to her ankles and had a cute, pink ribbon at the center of her chest. She went downstairs to find the keys to the guild and some fruit to have as a quick breakfast and then went to open the guild.

Along the way to the Fairy Tail guild, she thought of everyone at the guild, including the newest member of the guild Lucy. Everyone sure has changed over the years, especially Elfman and herself. She used to be a strong S-Class mage and was titled Fairy Tail's 'Demon'. Now here she is helping out the guild by setting up missions and being the barmaid though it's not a bad life. She really enjoys it, especially since she can talk to her special person more often than she did when they were kids.

She finally got to the guild she found that the doors were already opened up. At first she thought that the Master was already inside doing some paperwork until she heard some music.

She quietly got inside to find one thing she never thought she would ever see even in her wildest dreams. Natsu was in a suit with his hair styled down but still had that spiky look. He was playing the piano up at the stage and began to SING!

 ** _"_** ** _I can't win, I can't reign_** ** _  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you_**

 ** _I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_**

 ** _I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you"_**

Mira was shocked of how he sang. He had an incredible voice and it had so much emotion and feelings in them that she couldn't help but shed some tears. She couldn't help but notice how much pain and sadness there was in his voice.

 ** _I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without...  
You_**

 ** _Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you_**

 ** _Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're_**

 ** _Estrange  
Without you, without you_**

 ** _I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you_**

 ** _I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you_**

 ** _I can't look, I'm so blind  
Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without...  
You"_**

 ** __**By this Mira started to sob. She started to sob from hear so much pain in his voice and she knew what who he meant in the song.

 ** _"Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you_**

 ** _I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same  
without you, without you, without you"_**

By the time he finished Mira saw some tears stream down his cheeks. She couldn't take it any more so she ran to him and hugged him. Natsu was surprised to see Mira here. He didn't expect anyone to be here yet. He soon smelled salt and realized that Mira was crying and quickly hugged her back.

"Natsu… that was beautiful…" Mira's voice was barely above a whisper but Natsu heard it and decided to respond to it.

"I was just practicing."

"I know who you were singing about." Natsu look at her before hugging her tighter and silently crying. "I really miss her Mira." Natsu sobbed out. "I really miss Lisanna." The two cried for a few minutes together and embracing each other. "I miss her too Natsu."

"Why do you sing though?" Mira asked as she began to calm down.

"It helps with the pain…" He looked deep into her blue eyes for a minute before gently resting his forehead against hers.

"Natsu, I know it hurts you real bad but you have to know that Fairy Tail is there for you when you're in pain, I'm here for you as well." Mira said soothingly before giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek. Both blushed from the kiss, even though it was a quick peck. Natsu gave a small smile and said thank and left the guild to go back home.

Mira looked at Natsu leaving and smiled, still having a small blush on her cheeks. She didn't know why she kissed at the moment, but it felt right. Maybe someday she could see him sing again, but she hopes that next time it could be about her.

 **A/N: And that's my first oneshot. Thanks for reading it and worry, I'll still be updating '** ** _I'm Back'_** **. If you didn't read the top author notes, this song is called 'Without You' by David Guetta ft Usher, but for this story it can be the original or the Max Schneider cover. If you like it then and want more of these one shots, then let me know.**


End file.
